Unhappiness Can Become Happiness
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Sometime after she and her best friend Ichiko had to part ways. Momiji has this new assignment and it's to help a young man who is also attending Ichiko and her friends school. The events in my fic somewhat differ from what occurred in the manga's end. The ships are IchikoxKeita, RanmaruxMomo'o and future MomijixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

A/n: This fanfic takes place after the manga... But in this fanfic's verse things about the manga's ending and final parts are a little bit different.

It was another quiet day in the other world. Momiji the Poverty Goddess was just laying around relaxing and feeling a little bored and was in a hallway. As she laid against a pillar she found herself thinking of her times back on Earth with Ichiko and the others. Momiji even thinks on how she sees Ichiko as one of her best friends.

Momiji sighed a little bit remembering that some of the times there were good ones. She also remembered how she and Momo'o parted ways when Momiji left as Momo'o had said that he loved Ranmaru too much to be apart from her.

Momiji says "I hope that they're all doing ok."

Just then Kinsker Wesel comes by smirking. He's a weasel god in his humanoid form and is wearing a black tanktop and green cargo pants with a black belt and gold buckle and brown sandals. He smiles at Momiji and waves and wolf whistles.

Momiji sees him and she scoffs rolling her eyes both the one that's visible and the one that's under the bang covering it she says while stretching her arms a bit "What do you want Kinsker? Can't you see I'm relaxing?"

Kinsker smiles "You look pretty bored to me. Maybe you and I can do something cutie pie."

Momiji said "Stuff it perv.."

Kinsker smiles "Fine... But Yamabuki wants to see you and Kumagai and she said I could come too."

Momiji sighs "Fine... Fine whatever..."

She then gets up and Kumagai comes by and follows her. Kinsker walks with them smiling with his hands behind his head. He smirked at Momiji and said "Do you have any plans later Momiji?"

Momiji without looking at him says "Yes and none of them involve you thankfully."

Kinsker pouts at this when she says this. Momiji's sees it and smirks. She thinks to herself _"It brings me joy to see this super perverted jackass have his bubble bursted. He's such a pain... I miss Momo'o but it was his decision to make."_

Soon after walking onward a bit she and Kinsker make it to where the room is and Momiji tells Kumagai to wait outside and she'll come and get him when she's done. Momiji and Kinsker both entered the room.

Momiji looks around the place and says "I wonder if Yamabuki ever thinks about redecorating this place or something."

Just then Yamabuki soon enters the area with Saffron her panda-like stuffed animal-esque sidekick walking near her. Yamabuki is giant in size and Saffron herself is bigger then Kumagai. Yamabuki looks at Momiji and Kinsker.

She then says to them "I'm glad you could both make it."

Momiji stretched and said "Yeah, yeah ok so what's my mission this tine huh? Or whatever it is that you've called me here for."

Yamabuki said "You sure are ready to cut to the chase.. why?"

Momiji said with a shrug "I don't know so I can continuing to relax and do nothing... Oh and so I can keep on ignoring him..."

She gestures to Kinsker who looks offended and says "How can you be so hurtful to me your dear friend and boyfriend..."

Momiji said to him "Look Weasel Boy... I've told you a thousand times... You're not my friend... And you sure as hell aren't my boyfriend."

Kinsker smirks at her "Looks like you're still playing hard to get eh?"

Momiji rolls her eyes ignoring him. Then she looks at Yamabuki and says "Ok why did you call me here anyway?"

Yamabuki said "Ok now there's a reason why I wanted you to come with Kinsker as I think you both might be up to the job for this. You see I want you both to go the the Human World. It's actually where Ichiko and the others are so it will be a familiar setting."

Momiji smiled at this and she said "What is it? Do you want me to check up on her a bit?"

Yamabuki says "You may if you wish... But that's not your mission... The mission is actually something that was assigned to me by a higher up of mine. He said that he wants you specifically to do this assignment that I have for you."

Momiji said "Oh.. Ok well what is this "important" assignment..?"

Yamabuki said after taking a few seconds "You see you have to go watch over this guy named Haman Ajisai. He and his family are currently moving to the hometown of Ichiko and her friends. He also has an abundance of unhappiness energy within him. It's more then what you would normally find in humans."

Momiji looked away for a bit as she started to think of Ikari and the thing with him. It was a big battle for her Ichiko and the others. She also remembered that when it was all over she and Ichiko had parted ways. Momo'o himself had chosen to stay as he was in love with Ranmaru and couldn't stand being away from her.

Momiji when she and Ichiko had next seen each other which was for the last time was around the time Ichiko and Keita have become a couple and Momiji learn't that Momo'o was punished by Ranmaru for that weakness and they were both happy. Momiji finds herself smiling and looking down thinking back on some good times.

Yamabuki saw that she looked distracted and sighed in annoyance "Momiji!"

Momiji snapped out of her thinking of the past as she was giving Yamabuki her attention as Kinsker snickered a bit. Momiji ignored Kinsker while looking at Yamabuki. Yamabuki continued to speak and said "Ok now that it seems like I've gotten your attention you have been requested by my superior to go down to Earth and watch over and help Haman."

Momiji blinked in surprise of this "Ok... Wait why do I have to go? How does this effect us here in the land of the gods or why was I selected of any other god out there?"

Yamabuki says "Well you see Haman's life is on the line due to all the Misfortune energy within him. Plus a dark creature from the past is feeding on him and she can use him to get strong again or even stronger and more powerful then she was long ago."

Momiji had little to no idea who Yamabuki was talking about and she said "Ok... So who is this dangerous creature lady?"

"Her name is Calthiras the Infernal Witch of the Darkness and Sorrow." Yamabuki replied.

Momiji's eyes widened in surprise at this as she remembered having heard of her before in the past and a vision in her head appears of a shadow enshrouded witch. She had always thought that Calthiras was gone for good. Kinsker himself was thinking " _I wonder how attractive she is?"_

Momiji then said to Yamabuki "Whoa hold up.. I thought this Calthiras hag was killed for good? How can she still be around?"

Yamabuki looks down and closes her eyes "I see you heard of her... Sadly though she wasn't killed... her body was merely frozen and sealed away between dimensions... But her body has broken apart... Because her soul ripped itself out of her and has been roaming the earth since then... For a millennium now..."

Momiji glared and said "What?! You mean some dangerously powerful and horrible creature has been loose all this time! I figured someone like you would've been on top of this sort of thing."

Yamabuki simply stated "Look I can't go into all of this Calthiras stuff now.. Anyway about your mission I think it should be prudent if I show you what Haman looks like right now..."

Momiji shrugs "Ok... I guess.. But we will talk more about this Calthiras thing later.."

Yamabuki nods in agreement with this. She then takes out a photograph and gives it to Momiji. Momiji looks at and she sees Haman who has black hair, light skin and olive green eyes and wearing glasses, a dress shirt and khakis with a black belt and silver buckle and brown loafers.

And he seems to have a somewhat forced smile. Momiji takes notice of this and thinks about why he may have that but then decides to briefly shrug it off in her head. Kinsker looked offended by Haman and said "OH MY GOD HE'S A TOTAL GEEKOID NERDLING!"

Momiji simply rolls her eyes at what Kinsker just said and put her hand on her head and shaked it out of exasperation. Yamabuki said "Ok well now then this young man is Haman Ajisai he will be attending the high school of Ichiko Sakura and her friends and today is moving with his family to someplace around her neighborhood. Also don't let his smile fool you as... Well from what I know right now there's more to him then what you can see.."

Momiji said "Ok so.. Before I go is that alll?"

Yamabuki nods and Kinsker gets on his knees and says to Yamabuki "Please my dear lady Yamabuki please let me go with my dearest Momiji please!"

Yamabuki looks at him then at Momiji and says "What do you think."

Momiji sighs "Whatever as long as he's not a nuisance."

Kinsker smiles at Momiji and glomps her and kisses her on the lips. He smiles and says "THANK YOU SWEETIE!"

Momiji punches Kinsker off and knocks him through a wall. Yamabuki sweatdrops at this. Momiji grabs Kinsker by his ear as she and Kinsker leave to get ready to go down to earth in order to start the assignment. Momiji was thinking about all of this.

This is the end of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Momiji and Kinsker are both walking to the portal that will take them both to the human world. Momiji was thinking about what may come out of this new assignment of hers as she was walking. Kinsker looked at Momiji and grinned a pervy grin.

Momiji ignored him and his perviness as they both soon reached the portal that was purple and glowing. As she and Kinsker entered it together Momiji found herself thinking about how this mission would be like for her. It's fundamentally different from her mission with Ichiko at least how it originally was. She decided to just wait and see.

As they were both in the portal Kinsker tried to kiss Momiji on the cheek and Momiji punched him away in annoyance. She then glared at him and Kinsker looked away and then rubbed his bruised cheek and bloody lip. The purple lights were swirling still in the portal.

Meanwhile, on Earth a limo was driving down a road that had shops and buildings on the sides. In it was Haman Ajisai who was looking out a window with a slight frown on his face. The limo itself had three rows of seats. One was the one at the end of the limo where Haman was sitting. His parents were sitting at the one ahead of him. And the driver was upfront.

The driver had the black bar up so that he wouldn't listen in on the passengers. Haman thought to himself as the limousine was moving and leaving behind some buildings as the vehicle went uphill " _I wonder if things will be any different here from what they were back home... I wonder if I will be able to make any friends and have a good start."_

He sighed a bit as he continues to look outside and thinks about how different things would and could be. His father hears the sigh and he looks at Haman whose frowning and glares "Hey um... Buddy.. what do you think you're doing back there... Because it sure does not look like a smile to me..."

Haman's mother also glances at him silently and shakes her head in disapproval. Haman then looks at them both and looks nervous and then he forces a smile on his face and says "Sorry about that father, sorry about that mother.."

His father stops frowning and glaring and instead smiles with approval and he says "That's better son. Remember no one ever likes to see a person who doesn't smile. It makes them feel bad about themselves and how there lives are."

Haman's mother nods and adds in "Your father's right honey. It's always important to smile and be happy no matter what."

Haman nods in agreement to what they say. His parents then turn back around. Haman then sits there still smiling as he has his hands on his lap. He was hoping for the best of things. His father said "Say son do you know how we got a good deal on this house?"

Haman said "No I don't think you have how did you get it?"

The father says "Well the mansion belonged to a family that was murdered in it. They were the Himawari family.."

Haman's eyes looked nervous and his father furrowed his brows at this and Haman made his eyes look regular again and he said in a calm tone "The Himawari family? wait... Didn't they all get murdered in the 90's?"

"You got it sport." Replied his father.

Haman's mother said smiling at her husband "Kayaba my dear you truly are a smart purchaser."

Kayaba smiles at his wife and kisses her cheek and says "Thank you Kumise my dear."

They kept acting lovey dovey with each other as Haman sat there thinking about how his new home was one whose previous owners were murdered. He didn't even hear about this until just this moment. And he thought to himself while seeing some big houses and trees " _This is just great... On top of everything else... I have to deal with the thoughts of living in a house where people died..."_

Soon the limo was approaching the mansion and the driver had the black blinder go down and said "Master Ajisai, Mistress Ajisai and Master Haman. We are approaching your new home now."

Kayaba smiles and says "Thank you for the heads up Tanaka."

Soon the limo makes it to the mansion and Tanaka presses a button on a remote that automatically opens the gates. Then he drives the limousine towards the garage. Haman looked at the large looking mansion as the limo was being driven.

It was very impressive looking and was colored white and black and the roof was grey. Kayaba says while smiling at it "It sure does have an elegant, quiet and powerful charm to it I think."

Haman said "It sure does father."

Soon the limo is parked in the big remote controlled garage and is parked among other cars. Kayaba looks at Tanaka and says "You may take a break now Tanaka. You'll be notified when we are next in need of you."

Tanaka bows to Kayaba and says "Yes sir."

He then walks away and Kayaba, Kumise and Haman then both leave the garage and go outside and look up at the mansion. Kumise smiles "It looks so grand and wonderful the perfect home."

Kayaba nods "Sure is. And it was given to us at a very cheap price which is always important."

Kumise nods in agreement as she and Kayaba head for the door. Haman soon stops looking up at the mansion and follows them. The butler who has an old and grim looking face opens up the oak double doors and Haman, Kayaba and Kumise enter as the butler bows.

Kayaba and Kumise both head over up the stairs together. Haman looks around at the foyer. He looks at the white marble flooring and the walls and sees the doors and then the ceiling. The butler says to Haman "Master Haman may I take the liberty of showing you to your room?"

Haman nods with his smile "Yes please and thank you Jarvis."

Jarvis nods and he leads Haman up the stairs and leads him down a hallway. After walking through the hallway as Haman looks around for a bit they reach a door and stop. Jarvis turns to Haman with the usual grim look on his face.

He says "This is your bedroom sir. The bathroom is there."

He points a bit away. Haman looks there and Jarvis said "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready young sir."

Haman said "Thank you Jarvis."

Jarvis nods "You're welcome sir."

He then walks away as Haman opens the door to his room. Haman sees his room that has yellow carpeting and white walls and sees a chandelier on the ceiling that is currently turned off. He also saw that he had his big screen tv in the wall over a drawer. He then sits on his bed and looks at the big closet across the room.

Haman then looks at his laptop which is on his work desk. Haman smiles and thinks that things could be alright. He was also hoping that maybe he can have a new start living in this new place.

Haman said "It's really impressive how everyone was able to move all are stuff here a few days before we arrived."

As he's genuinely smile he then frowns when he thinks about what he heard about the murders. Haman then felt a chill in the air. As now he couldn't get it out of his mind. Haman saw his laptop and went over to it. He was going to try and find out more about all of this.

He pulled out his chair and sat down and opened his laptop and turned it on. As he waited for the login screen to load up. He heard knocking on his bedroom door. Haman got up and he got to the door thinking that maybe it was either Jarvis or his parents.

Haman then opened the door and he saw nothing. He was starting to feel a bit unsettled by this but then he closed the door and got back into his room and shook his head and said to himself "I'm just imagining things there are no such things as ghosts or anything like that.."

He then sat down on his bed and turned on his TV. He said "Maybe a little bit of television will calm my nerves. At least a little bit."

Just then there was knocking noises on Haman's closet and it was getting louder. Just then there was a series of knocks on the door. Haman hesitantly approached the door as the knocking was louder and louder as did the banging on his closet.

Haman gulped and clutched his chest and breathed in and out. Then he opemed the door and saw something that sent a shocking chill down his spine. He saw Momiji who was hanging and dangling above him.

Haman after being speechless in terror screamed "AH! IT'S THE GHOST OF ONE OF THE HIMAWARIS!"

Just then Kinsker opens his closet door and smirks creepily "HERE'S KINSKER!"

Haman looks at him and he screams in terror and then runs into the bathroom and shuts the door as he lays on his knees and puts his head on the toilet. He then mutters "There's no such thing as ghosts... There's no such thing as ghosts..."

Haman then breathed in and went to the bathroom doorway and he opened the door and saw that no hanging body was there and the door was closed and everything was all quiet. Haman then breathed in and out in relief

While he had his back turned Momiji appeared from inside of the toilet as she got up. She grinned mischievously as she quietly went over and poked Haman on the shoulder with one of her index fingers. Haman shook in fear and he turned around and saw Momiji who was smirking at him.

Haman was in shock and he saw Kumagai also coming by too. Haman then felt Kinsker breathing down the back of his neck. Haman turned and saw Kinsker and was so scared that he couldn't scream. Haman then looked at Momiji and gulped.

Momiji smirked and said in a creepy tone "I know about you Haman Ajisai. You have acquired so much Misfortune Energy... Too much for a mortal... I'm here to relieve you of that and set things right..."

Haman still seemed scared but soon he calmed down slightly when he heard her explanation and said "Wait so you're not a ghost?"

Momiji blinked for a second then she replied "Ghost? Well I guess you would guess that... But I'm a Poverty God... I was sent here to help you aren't you lucky.."

Haman said trying to force a smile "I guess.. Well anyway it's nice to meet you Miss... Um... I'm sorry but do you want me to call you your title or do you have a name...?"

Momiji said "My name is Momiji... But you can call me The Most Pretty and Beautiful Princess Momiji."

She had added that last part in an amused tone. Haman had adjusted his glasses a bit and he said "It's very nice to meet you Momiji... Um I don't really have to call you "The most Pretty and Beautiful Princess Momiji" do I?"

Though he thought to himself " _I must admit this Momiji sure does seem cute... But I shouldn't think such things... Not now... At least.."_

Momiji shook her head "No you don't have to call me Princess Momiji or anything like that... Even if it's true... You can call me Momiji... Though my last assignment called me Poverty God for a good while."

Haman understood this. Kinsker then said "And I'm Kinsker Wesel and that pile of fluff is Kumagai."

Kumagai glares at Kinsker then he waves at Haman. Haman waves back at him. Just then Jarvis is heard running and before Haman and the ones he's with can react Jarvis reaches the bathroom and says "Master Haman... I heard your... Scream who are... They?"

He was gesturing to Momiji, Kumagai and Kinsker. Haman was trying to think of what to say. Today was officially one of the oddest days of his life. Haman figured things would change when he moved and boy was he right.

End of chapter 2.

Please enjoy and R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Haman was still trying to think about what to tell Jarvis and of course his parents. While he looked frantic while trying to come up with any believable excuses his forced smile faded somewhat. Only Momiji was able to see it and could tell he was nervous.

She took a guess that he was trying to think of way to explain about her, Kumagai and Kinsker. She then kept looking forward as she was coming up with what she would say when it was time to make explanations. Haman himself had then breathed in and out to calm down.

He then looked over at Momiji who turned her head towards him. Haman tried to force a smile but couldn't as he was still too nervous. So Haman looked away and Momiji raised an eyebrow at this but looked away and shrugged.

Kinsker yawned as he looked around. Momiji and Kinsker were also looking around the place. Momiji thought to herself " _This Haman guy has some pretty nice digs alright. I could get used to living here."_

Jarvis notices Momiji and her two companions looking around. He says to Momiji "Young lady I see that you and your two... Um... Associates.. Have been looking around this place... I trust that you seem to like it?"

Momiji looks at Jarvis and nods "Yeah it's alright and seems pretty impressive."

Jarvis smiles a little as it crinkles on his old face "That's nice to hear this mentioned once belonged to the Himawari family. However years ago they have... Well lets just say they have all passed on... Master Ajisai.. Young Master Haman's father was able to get this mansion for quite a cheap price.."

"Oh that sounds pretty cool and interesting I suppose." Momiji replied as she continued to look around the place.

Kinsker looked around and then he looked at Haman and glared at him. Kinsker stuck his tongue out at Haman who wasn't even looking at him at all as Haman was looking downward in his thoughts and had his arms crossed.

Kinsker thought " _You big geekoid nerdwad... You must think that you are pretty cool huh? Having Momiji around to help you? Well... I think you're just a pathetic little creep. Just looking at you disgusts me and makes me so annoyed and ticked off..."_

Kinsker was glaring daggers at Haman and only Kumagai and Momiji noticed this. Momiji glared a bit at Kinsker and thought " _That weasel had better not do anything to make trouble for me."_

Kinsker looked aside to Momiji and he saw her glare. He then grinned at her and winked at her causing her to scoff. Kinsker then pouted as everyone after some more time of walking and looking reached a door.

Jarvis faced everyone and said "This is the entrance to the parlor. Master and Mistress Ajisai are both inside."

He then knocks on the door and awaits for answer after a few minutes. Kayaba calls "Who is it?"

Jarvis replied "It is Jarvis sir. Haman has seemed to have made three new friends... Well two friends and an animate plush bear."

Kumagai glares at Jarvis but doesn't reply at all and has his arms crossed. Kayaba said "Very well then you may all come in now."

Jarvis opens the door. He holds it open for Haman, Momiji, Kinsker and Kumagai who all step inside of the parlor. It's a very nice and big looking room. Kayaba and Kumise are sitting together on a purple love seat watching a big screen TV. Kayaba and Kumise were smiling as Kayaba had an arm around her.

Jarvis said "Sir, Madame."

Kayaba and Kumise looked at the group that had just walked in. Jarvis stood there looking from Kayaba and Kumise to Haman's group. After a few quiet moments Momiji smiled a bit and waved "Hiya. You two must be Haman's parents."

Kayaba and Kumise both nod and Kayaba says "Yes we are. Haman who are those two people and that stuffed bear thing.."

Haman looked very nervous but he kept his smile up out of fear of what his parents would say or do if he couldn't. He was wondering if he should say that Momiji is a Poverty God but his parents may think he's lying and being immature. He looked down as he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say.

Kayaba was starting to get impatient. Kinsker was snickering at Haman and Momiji was starting to feel bad for him. Then she spoke up and said "I can tell you who I am. My name is Momiji Binboda. I'm here with my friend Kinsker Wesel."

She then gestures to Kumagai and says "This is my animate plush toy Kumagai."

Kumagai doesn't seem offended by what Momiji said as he knew she didn't really mean it and that she was trying to help Haman. Kayaba said "Oh very well then. There are more questions I'll ask.. But perhaps I shall save them for dinner time later... I want to catch this program... Won't you join us as our guests."

Momiji replied "Fine by me."

Kinsker shrugged and Kumagai nods. Kayaba smiles and then he looks at Haman with a smile but his eyes look stern as he says "Haman. I designate you to be the host to Miss Binboda, Mr. Wesel and even that little bear got it."

Haman nods in agreement quickly while maintaining his forced smile. Kayaba nods and flicks his hand at Jarvis which was his way of dismissing Jarvis non-verbally. Jarvis nods and bows and leads the others out of the Parlor.

Jarvis said to Haman and the others "Master Haman I will show you and your friends around now though I have been told that dinner will be ready soon. And will be notified when it is ready."

Haman nods to what he said. Kinsker just looks bored as heck and he eyes Momiji who while ignoring Kinsker had then said to Jarvis "Sounds fine to me. Lead the way... Um... what is your name again?"

Jarvis said "My name is Jarvis I am the head butler of the Ajisai family. I've been under it's service since Master Haman's father was an infant."

Momiji listened and then said "Oh. That sounds pretty cool. So it seems like you have a lot of work experience."

Jarvis nods. Momiji is somewhat reminded of Suwano a bit only Suwano seemed and sounded like more of a warmhearted person as opposed to Jarvis. But Momiji shrugged it off as she knew she shouldn't judge this guy like that. Jarvis had then started to take them on a tour across the mansion.

Haman, Momiji, Kinsker and Kumagai were shown every single wing and room that the mansion had in it. Momiji, Haman, Kumagai and even Kinsker were all impressed with what they have seen. There was a game room in particular that caught the eye of Momiji.

Haman was happy that Momiji, Kinsker and Kumagai were all interested in all of this. Jarvis then looked at the clock and then he looked at the others and said "Excuse me everyone. But now's the time to start making our way to the dining room."

Momiji said "Ok come on everyone."

Haman, Kumagai and Kinsker nodded and they all started walking to the Dining Room. Soon they all reach a pair of double doors and enter the Dining Room. It has black and white tiled floor and the walls are cherry red. There is also a gold chandelier on the ceiling that's comprised of what towers. The tablecloth on the long table is white and the chairs are red and gold.

Kayaba and Kumise are then seen. Kayaba sitting at the head of the table and Kumise sitting in the chair directly on the right side to him. Momiji looks around and says "Hm.. Quite an interesting Dining Room."

That's the end of chapter 3.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Haman, Momiji, Kinsker and Kumagai all take their seats in the dining room. Haman and Momiji happened to be sitting together which Kinsker who was sitting next to Kumagai who was seated between him and Momiji had noticed. Kumagai had used some available cushions to give him a boost in the chair he was sitting in.

Momiji was thinking about what they would be having for dinner. She had a smile on her face in anticipation as she was waiting. Haman noticed Momiji and he smiled a more genuine smile and he think " _I sure hope that she and the others enjoy the dinner whatever it is tonight."_

Soon doors open and servers come in as they Momiji looks on with a smile on her face as she's feeling hungry and figured that they'd have some great food to serve. Momiji rubs her hand together with the tip of her bandaged hand as she saw the dishes get sat down across the table.

Soup bowls were placed infront of the diners where they were sitting. Momiji picked up her spoon as she prepared to start on her soup that seemed to have beef, carrots and noodles in it. Kinsker licked his lips at the food and he said "Well the soup looks good."

Just then Kayaba tapped his glass with one of his spoons getting everyone's attention. He then got up and said "In light of the move to this new home and area and young Haman attending the local high school. I've decided that tonight's dinner will be a special three course meal to commemorate this event and especially how we have gotten this home at a great value."

He then sat back down with a big smile on his face. Everyone was eating their soup and Momiji was enjoying it as was Haman and Kinsker also liked it as Kumagai also ate it too. Haman smiled as he was enjoying the soup.

Soon when they all finished the soup. The servers took the soup bowls away and they left the room. Kayaba then said looking at Momiji "So are you and your friends of yours from around here perhaps?"

"You can say that I suppose Me and Kumagai have lived around this place before. But we went away for awhile and now we're back on business. But this time I got saddled with someone who I'd rather not be in contact with." Momiji replied.

Kinsker looked at Haman and smirked as he assumed Momiji was addressing him. He had caught Momiji's eye and Momiji gestured to Kinsker and she said "The one that I'd rather not be in contact with is that jerk."

Kinsker huffs and folds his arms while looking down. Momiji smirked a bit at this as Kayaba said "Ok so Momiji was it? Why are you and your friends here at the mansion specifically?"

Haman himself started to get nervous and gulped and frowned as he was afraid of what Kayaba would say about the truth or what Momiji would say. Kayaba noticed this out of this corner of his eye and he glared sharply at Haman. Haman then forced a smile again then Kayaba looked content.

Momiji looked between the two and started to get an idea why Haman seems to force smiles on himself. She then says to Kayaba "Well you see. Me and my friends were walking around.. And we saw this mansion and we went by the gate where we saw Haman and he saw us. We asked for a place to stay."

Haman nods in agreement to Momiji's story "That's right and I said that they could. I'm sorry that I didn't ask first father."

Kayaba waves it off "Don't be boy. This could be very good for us in the public eye."

Haman sighs in relief to what his father said as he was able to avoid being punished. The platters holding the food for the main course were now out and the servers took off the coverings showing the food within. There was a big roasted pork as the main meal. There were also sides consisting of chicken fried rice and beans, scallop potatoes, steamed broccoli and creamed onions and mushrooms. And there was also some freshly cut salmon on a cutting board too.

Momiji smiled at all of the food and sniffs it and says "This all smells very delicious. I bet it tastes great too. Let's dig in."

Soon they all started to eat the food. Momiji was really enjoying every bite of it as she thought while smiling " _I guess that this assignment may really be a whole lot of fun after all."_

Haman is also enjoying the wonderful food as well. And Kinsker's also eating it too himself. Haman was feeling the most relaxed then he has ever felt for a long time. He was wondering why as he ate. Then he looked at Momiji as he took a bite of some pork. He saw that she was feeling quite happy and that in turn made him happy too.

He then ate some more of his pork. Kinsker said as he ate outloud "You know this great food makes all of this worth it."

The rest of the dinner went on wonderfully. Then there was some delicious dessert of great tasting ice cream of many flavors. Soon enough though dinner was finished and everyone was feeling content and full. The plates and dishes were all devoid of food soon they were being carried away to the kitchen to be washed.

Kayaba said "Well everyone I hope that we all had a wonderful dinner."

"Now then. Haman." He continues to speak "You're ready to go to school tomorrow right?"

Haman nods "Yes father I am ready."

Kayaba smiles "That's a good boy Haman. Just like I taught you always be prepared and ready for anything. Me and your mother are both counting on you to keep up the Ajisai name. Is that clear son?"

Haman was quiet for a moment but maintains eye contact. His father narrows his eyes but his smile remains. Haman looks at him and nods while he was looking somewhat nervous but kept a forced smile and he said "Yes father I understand."

Momiji was listening in on this conversation but wasn't saying a word as it wasn't her place. She was still listening intently though. Haman looked downward he was feeling nervous and he frowned a bit. Kumise frowned sternly. Kayaba glared and he cleared his throat and Haman looked up.

Kayaba raised an eyebrow and sharply said "Haman are you forgetting something pal?"

Haman then forced a smile and said "Sorry about that father."

"That's a good boy. Remember a smile is something a person should always have no matter what." Replied Kayaba who was smiling once again and he continued to speak "Sure some parents wait more then a day before they send their children to a new school after a move. But you will prevail and do great. Don't let me and your mother down."

Haman was sweating a bit as he wiped his forehead with a napkin as he was nervous but still kept up his smile. Kinsker rolled his eyes at Haman. Momiji on the other hand was looking at Haman and was feeling sympathy for him.

Kayaba got up and held Kumise's hand as she stood up. Kayaba said "Well that was a spectacular dinner. Momiji did you and your friends enjoy it?"

Momiji looked at Kayaba and nods "Yes. It was a great meal."

Kayaba smiles "Good me and the misses will be in the Parlor. Haman you are to show Momiji, Kinsker and that little bear thing the guest rooms."

Haman nods "Yes sir."

Kayaba nods and he and Kumise get up and leave the dining room. This leaves Haman alone with Momiji, Kinsker and Kumagai as Jarvis had also left the room himself. He then faces the three infront of him and says "So.. Are you all ready to see the guest rooms."

"Sure." Momiji replies.

"Whatever." Kinsker said in an extremely rude tone.

Kumagai head out his book and it had the words "Let's go."

Haman nods and he leads the way and they all follow him. As they walk Momiji says to Haman "Hey can I ask you a question Haman?"

"Sure what is it?"

Momiji said "Your closet seems quite big I think Kumagai and myself would be able to live in it. Which leads to my question maybe we can live in there?"

Haman looked somewhat surprised and he said "Yeah sure if you want to... But why would you want to live in my closet?"

"Well you see last time I lived here. Me and Kumagai well we kinda occupied a closet of someone whose a friend of mine her name is Ichiko Sakura." Momiji smiles a little as she thinks back on that time with a certain fondness.

Haman smiled and said "Oh ok if that's the case I'd be more then happy to have you occupy my closet if that would suit you both."

Momiji smiles at this "Thanks and don't worry it will."

Kinsker got close to Momiji and laying his head on her shoulder as she was looking annoyed at him. Kinsker says "His closet could be a good little love nest eh Momiji my dear? Mind if I room with you and Kumagai?"

Momiji glares at him "As a matter a fact I do."

She punches him and knocks him into a wall. Haman looks at Kinsker and says while frowning at him "Excuse me but I don't think that you should be touching Momiji like you were just doing. She seemed rather uncomfortable and annoyed."

"Yeah you creepy little weasel." Momiji replied to Kinsker with disdain in her tone.

Kinsker looks down and he glares and mutters some things. Haman says "Kinsker I think it would be best for you to stay in a guest bedroom so that you won't be a bother to Momiji."

Momiji smiles at Haman as he and her and Kumagai then start walking down a hall. Kinsker follows them with a pout as he's muttering very rude words towards them. Haman and Momiji aren't paying attention and Kumagai just looks back at him with a glare but keeps walking.

"Kinsker I'll lead you to the guest room first." Haman said.

Kinsker says in a spiteful tone "Whatever."

"Geekoid." He then murmurs under his breath.

Momiji who heard that gave Kinsker a sharp look but then quickly looked away. The group made their way to one of the guest rooms that happened to be 3 doors away from Haman's bedroom. Haman went to open the door for Kinsker.

Kinsker shoved Haman aside with a glare as he opened the door himself. Momiji glared at Kinsker when she saw this. Kinsker said to Haman as he went into the guest room and started to close the door "Shove the whole nice guy act nerd boy. You won't be able to butter me up."

He then slammed the door shut. He looked around the room and he saw the TV and saw the big bed. Kinsker then went for the remote and turned the TV on then he sat on the bed and said "Well at least the accommodations are great."

Meanwhile, Haman, Momiji and Kumagai both make it back to his room and go inside of it. Momiji has a big smile on herself and says "I'm so glad to have distance between me and Kinsker at least for a bit now. He's such a pesky weasel demon."

"Oh I'm sorry that he causes you so much annoyance."

"Don't be Haman me being forced to be acquainted with him is not your fault." Momiji replied.

She then remembered how she saw how he was acting with his parents. Momiji decides not to talk about that right now but she does say "Haman so it seems that you're going to be starting school at the high school tomorrow right?"

Haman said "Yes. I am a little nervous. It's not because of catching up or how I'm going to handle it since I just moved to my new home.. It's just.."

He looks downward and frowns a bit. Some unhappy memories surging through his head. He then looks up and says to Momiji not quite wanting her to know what he was really thinking yet "I guess I just have some first day jitters."

"Oh well that's fully understandable. Don't worry I think you will do ok." Momiji replied though she was thinking that there was more to this then that.

Haman smiles "Thank you."

He then says "I see you later Momiji I'm going to go take a shower."

Haman then leaves the room but his hands are shaking as he walks out of his bedroom. Momiji was in the room with Kumagai and she was thinking about how tense Haman seems to be. She said "That guy is very tense about this I can tell."

Kumagai opens his book and the words are "Are you planning to do something about it?"

Momiji nods with a smirk on her face and says "Yeah I think I will. Maybe what Haman needs is a little help with feeling less stressed and I think I have an idea on how to help him do that."

Meanwhile, Haman was in the bathroom and taking his shower. As he turned the warm shower head on and the water came down. Haman started to think about what has happened lately with him meeting Momiji, Kinsker and Kumagai. He thought to himself " _That meeting was sure unexpected. But oddly I am glad that it happened. Kinsker seems to dislike me. But I think it's best to try and stay out of my way. Momiji seems pretty interesting... Hopefully me and her will get along well. Kumagai doesn't seem to say much but he seems alright so far."_

He smiles at these thoughts then frowns a bit as he thinks about how his first day at school could be. " _I sure hope that things go well. And that everything won't be like it was before... Please... Please... Let things be better..."_ He was tearing up a little as he had those thoughts but the water was hiding it.

He shakes his head in order to get those thoughts out. Then after shampooing and washing himself with body wash and then rinsing himself off. He turns the water off and steps out of the shower.

He dries himself off with his tower. Then he puts on his light blue pajamas and ocean blue bathrobe and slippers then he brushes his teeth and rinses. Then as he leaves the bathroom and heads to his bedroom after he put his glasses.

He hears the sound of footsteps behind him. Haman turns around and hears footsteps but sees no one. The footsteps then soon stop when Haman stops. He then continues to walk as the footsteps are heard once more.

Haman looks a bit nervous at this. Then he shrugs it off as maybe it's either Momiji, Kinsker, Kumagai or his parents or Jarvis or the other staff members. Haman just keeps walking with a smile a carefree one. He then feels a tug on his bathrobe as he's pulled down by it.

Haman manages to maintain his footing. He looks around to see what had pulled his robe and saw nothing at all. Now Haman was starting to get worried now and he called down the hall "Momiji? Kinsker? Kumagai?"

He then starts to sweat as he says forcing a smile "Ok very funny.. Jokes over.."

He hears no response at all. He then drops the forced smile as he hears whispering around him. Haman then makes a run for it back to his room. He then thinks to himself " _This has got to be Kinsker maybe he's trying to get back at me for not letting him stay in my closet with Momiji and Kumagai._ "

Unbeknownst to him Kinsker's in his room watching a comedy and laughing loudly. Back in Haman's room, Momiji is by the door looking at what she had pulled off and Kumagai was also looking at it. Momiji says with a satisfied smirk "This will definitely help Haman to feel less tense."

Haman was still making his way to his room as the whispering was still going on. Haman then goes near the door to his room and the whispering mysteriously stops. Haman then looks around and doesn't hear a thing.

He looks down both hallways and calms down. He then thinks " _Maybe I was just imaging all of it.."_

Then he opens the door to his bedroom. He looks at his room and sees that Momiji has somehow been able to turn it into what seems to be an indoor beach with some sand on his bed and his TV on showing hula dancers. Haman shows a look of surprise on his face "What the!? How?! wha-?"

He walks around as he feels the sand getting into his slippers and his feet he's surprised but also feeling more at ease. He then sees Momiji laying in a hammock with her arms folded behind the back of her head as Kumagai is laying down on some sand. She smiles at Haman and greets him with a wave "Yo. How do you like it?"

Haman said "I think it's interesting... How did you do all this?"

He gestures to everything. Momiji said "Oh you mean this? Well it was easy for me. Being a Poverty God and all. I figured it could help you to stop feeling so stressed out and tense."

Haman smiles and chuckles a bit "Well mission accomplished seeing all this is helping me to be calm. Thank you Momiji."

Momiji smiles "Hey don't mention it what are friends for. Besides think of it as my way to thank you for letting me get some space from weasel boy."

Haman then takes a seat on his bed and watches the program on TV. He then changes the channel and it shows a beach movie with surfers and he relaxes on his bed. He then says to Momiji "Would it be ok if we clean this up.. Later? My parents would freak."

"Sure I don't see why not." Momiji replies.

Haman smiled as he watched the TV and sighed a bit out of some happiness. Today had been a somewhat stressful day for him. But now he felt as though he was at peace. He started to think as he wasn't thinking about the strange occurrence that happened that maybe things will be ok.

That's the end of chapter 4.

Please R&R or whatever you'd like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Haman was feeling very relaxed right now. He didn't even really remember that odd experience in the hallway. He wasn't even dwelling over what things could possibly go wrong tomorrow at school. He felt more relaxed then he had in quite a while.

He was very grateful to Momiji for giving him this nice surprise. Momiji herself was now relaxing on a hammock and taking a drink of mango juice out of a coconut. She looked very content and was smiling. Her hammock was tied between two palm trees.

She said "Yep. This is the life."

There was even a nice breeze in the air as Momiji had opened a window. Kumagai looked like he was suntanning as he was wearing sunglasses and laying against a palm tree. Momiji was able to make the breeze feel as though it's what you'd find at a beach.

Haman rested on his bed looking relaxed as he was watching tv. 10 or so minutes later He turns off the tv and turns to Momiji and says to her "I'm very happy that you have given me this unexpected surprise that was nice of you."

"Well that's the type of girl and Poverty God that I am." Momiji replied with a smile with her arms folded behind her head

Haman smiles back at her. Momiji then thinks for a moment and then she says "Also there's one more thing that I have to show you that I almost forgot about. For this whole beach thing I did for you."

She gets up and gets off of her hammock. She makes her way towards the closet. Haman looks at her wondering what she's planning to do. Momiji is at the closet door with a sly smile on her face. Haman gives her a puzzled look as he looks at the closet door. Momiji then opens up the closet.

Water pours out of it and flows through some of the sand. Soon when it is all finished out it looks like the body of water that you would see at the beach. Haman looks at it his skin looking very pale and his smile faded. Momiji smiles while looking at the water and sticking her foot that's bare in it.

She smiles and sighs in relief "Ah that's nice. Now this is what a true beach looks like I think. I mean who ever heard of a beach without water."

Haman didn't say a word as he was looking scared of the water it seemed and he was too pale to speak as he imagined being trapped among huge waves. Kumagai looked up at Haman and Momiji also looked at Haman too. Momiji went over to him and nudged his shoulder.

Haman screamed in complete and utter terror as he looked at the water "AAAAAHHHH! AIEEE! AIEEE!"

After a minute and a half passes by Haman calms down and then covers his face with his hands and breathes in and out. Momiji and Kumagai just look at him both out of surprise and concern. Kinsker whose room is near Haman's heard the scream.

Kinsker left his room and went by the door to Haman's room and listened in from the other side to try and hear what had happened. As he was listening in Haman had sat up and he looked at Momiji and Kumagai and saw them looking at him. He then said while smiling a little "I'm.. Sorry about what had happened."

"Yeah~... What with was with all that screaming anyway?" Asked Momiji.

"Well~... You see... I..." Haman starts to speak but hesitates as he bites his lips and looks down in embarrassment.

Momiji just looks at him wondering what he's trying to say. Kumagai was also looking at him. Haman then looked up at them with his eyes closed and then he said "I'm... I'm... I'm afraid of bodies of water!"

Momiji doesn't say a thing and Kumagai doesn't write a thing. They just look at Haman for a few seconds and Haman looks down in shame. Momiji then finds herself giggling uncontrollably. She then laughs "HAHAHAAAHHAAAAA! You're afraid of water!? Really?! HAHAHAAHA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!"

Kumagai also giggles silently. This goes on for 10 to 20 more minutes. Kinsker overhears this and he has a devilish smirk on his face. Haman blushes as he hides his hands in his face and then he looks up "I know... I know that it's pathetic that I'm afraid of water! MOTHER AND FATHER CONSTANTLY REMIND ME OF THAT ALL THE DAMNED TIME! THE PEOPLE AT MY OLD SCH-...!"

He then stops and breathes in and out. Momiji and Kumagai looked at him in surprise as they stopped laughing. Haman frowns and looks down as he thinks about many things that have happened to him. His hands shake and he mutters somethings.

"Hey... I'm... I'm... Sor~... I mean I guess it wasn't very cool of me to laugh at you like that..." Momiji says sheepishly. She was internally surprised that she was feeling as bad as she was about this.

"It's ok... I guess my fear is pretty silly.." Haman says smiling a bit.

He then looked around the room and said "Momiji.. Do you think you can turn my room back to normal? I'm going to bed pretty soon.. And if mother and father come in and see this they'll flip."

"Sure." Momiji says as she uses her magic to get everything back to normal.

"Thank you." Haman replies with a smile "It was nice while it lasted I must admit."

He then turns off his TV and takes off his bathrobe and hangs it somewhere and clicks the light switch that controls the light on the ceiling and it turns off. Then as he lies under the covers of his bed he says "This has been some day. I never even dreamed that I'd meet a Poverty God before."

He then continues by saying "So... how long will you be staying... I'm not complaining or asking for you to leave.. I just figured I'd ask... Is that ok?"

"Sure it's fine and I guess I'll be here for as long as I have to be." Momiji says with a shrug.

"Oh.. Ok..." Haman said forcing a smile but he felt a little disappointed inside.

He then says with a smile on his face "Well good night Momiji. Good night Kumagai. See you both tomorrow."

"Night." Momiji says and Kumagai holds up the Kanji for good night in his book.

Haman smiles at them both and then he lays down and closes his eyes. He then falls asleep a few seconds later. Momiji is looking at him for a few minutes and Kumagai looks up at her. Momiji then looks down at Kumagai with a little smile on her face and says "Come on Kumagai lets go into the closet and hit the hay."

Kumagai looks up and nods in agreement. Momiji and Kumagai both head for the closet when Kinsker enters the room after opening and closing the door. He has a devious smirk on his face as he looks at Haman. Momiji says "What's with that look on your face weasel boy?"

"I overheard that this geekoid is afraid of bodies of water." Kinsker gestures to Haman.

Momiji glared at him "So you were eavesdropping why am I not surprised."

"How couldn't I hear him? He screamed like a man on fire? All over... Water... HEHEHAHAHA!" Kinsker laughs maliciously.

"Will you shut up. You're going to wake Haman!" Momiji said quietly.

Kinsker raised an eyebrow and said "Why do you care about whether he sleeps or not.. I mean I heard you myself. You seem to already be thinking about when we can leave Haman."

"If you were really listening.. You will know that I was just answering Haman's question... I'm not thinking about when the job is over... I mean it's the first night anyway.." Momiji says with an annoyed sigh.

"Whatever.." Kinsker said rolling his eyes.

Momiji said "Now can you get out of here? I'd rather limit our contact with each other. Thanks.."

Kinsker pouts and he turns to walk out. Then he turns around quickly with a pervy grin on his face. He lunges at Momiji who just punches him in the face. Then she grabs him by the leg when he falls and throws him out of the room and slams the door shut as Kinsker hit a wall and skidded down to the floor.

Momiji sighs as she looks at Haman and she sees him frowning as he's sleeping. And he seems to be quite upset. Momiji soon looks away from him and she gestures for Kumagai to follow her, she opens up the closet door and goes inside. Momiji and Kumagai then go inside of it leaving the room empty and quiet as Haman's asleep.

Haman is shivering a bit in his sleep. He seems to be having some type of bad dream. Outside of his room Kinsker headed for the room where he was sleeping, he was muttering "Damned nerd... He probably thinks he has a chance with Momiji."

He goes into his room and plops on his bed face first without bothering to close the door. Then the door seems to close on it's own and Kinsker ignores it. As Haman is sleeping in his room, footsteps are outside his door.

Haman is no longer shivering but he's still frowning in his sleep, he's remembering in his sleep a time in elementary school where he's outside in the rain, without an umbrella. Students were holding umbrellas and smiling and talking as they're all walking. Some kids point at him as Haman is forcing a smile as the kids laugh at him and say mean things about him.

Haman whose sleeping tears up. He holds his blanket tightly as he remembers hearing people mockingly laugh at him. Soon hours upon hours pass on throughout the night. Haman cries silently as was usual for him. Soon morning comes as they sun shines on his back through the window.

His alarm clock rings and Haman turns it off as he sits up. His eyes look somewhat red and puffy and he's frowning. He then looks at the closet and door and it seems to him that Momiji and Kumagai are still asleep. He then leaves the room after putting on his glasses and he heads for the bathroom.

Momiji and Kumagai then get out of the closet. Momiji yawns while stretching and Kumagai is also stretching too. Momiji smiles as she stretches and says "That was such a great good night's sleep. Right Kumagai?"

Kumagai nods in agreement. Momiji then turns around as she opens up the window to take in the fresh air. The room is on the front part of the mansion. She smiles and then she hears some voices they're belonging to Ranmaru and Momo'o and their voices are near the gates. Their voices are a bit distant but recognizable.

Ranmaru and Momo'o were both walking towards the gates together and Ranmaru was wearing her delinquent outfit and cap, Momo'o was in his humanoid form as he was walking with her. Soon they stop by the gates of the mansion.

Ranmaru said with a grin "Thanks for coming with me to the park for early morning martial arts practice Momo'o. I really enjoyed myself."

"So did I you're very tough and skilled and strong." Momo'o said with a smile and he holds her hand.

Ranmaru smiles at him "You're not so bad yourself Momo'o."

Momo'o smiles back and then he looks up and sees Momiji looking at them through a window. Ranmaru wonders what he's looking at and she takes a look for herself and sees Momiji and calls to her "Is that Momiji?"

"I wonder what she's doing in the mortal world and in there?" Momo'o asked.

As Momiji looks out at them she hears the door open and close behind her. Momiji turns around and sees Haman at the door, his eyes look normal now. Haman smiles and says "Good morning Momiji, good morning Kumagai did you both sleep well last night?"

"We both slept well thanks." Momiji replied with a smile.

She then turns to look back out the window as does Kumagai. Haman then goes to them and thinks that they're enjoying the morning. He sees Ranmaru and Momo'o by the gates and Haman says "Who are they?"

"They're friends of Kumagai and me." Momiji said.

Haman smiled "That's great. Do you think I should go down stairs and open the gate and invite them in?"

Momiji replied "Sure if you want to."

Haman smiles "That's great."

Deciding to get his uniform pants, socks, shoes and t-shirt he was going to wear for school today first, Haman gets them from his closet. After he gets into those clothes and fastens his belt and polishes his shoes, he goes outside of the mansion and goes over to the gate.

He then says to Ranmaru and Momo'o while bowing "It's nice to meet you both my name is Haman Ajisai. You may both refer to me by my given name if you'd like."

"Cool my name is Ranmaru Rindo and you can call me Ranmaru if you'd like." Ranmaru says with a smile.

Momo'o says "My name is Momo'o Inugami and you can call me Momo'o."

He and Ranmaru hold hands. Haman smiles at them and he says "It's nice to meet you both. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." Ranmaru and Momo'o both say.

Haman then presses a button and the gates open and Haman steps aside so Ranmaru and Momo'o can both come inside. Ranmaru and Momo'o both enter through the opened gates. They look up at the big mansion that they see before them. Momiji and Kumagai soon come outside as well.

That's the end of chapter 5.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Momo'o and Ranmaru both walk through the gates as they look around at the large, white mansion with the grey roof and everything around them as well. Momiji just smiled as she and Kumagai walked over to Haman. He was glad that he could meet two of Momiji's friends.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Ranmaru said as she was looking at the mansion.

Momo'o smiled as he looked around, he looked at Haman and said "So how long have you and Momiji known each other? I mean she couldn't have possibly have been back for long."

"I've known her since last night when I met her." Haman replied.

Momiji nods in agreement "It's true. Yamabuki assigned me to him yesterday."

Ranmaru said "Ah I see. Well it's good to see you again Momiji."

"Yeah." Momo'o says in agreement with a smile.

Ranmaru says to Haman "So when did you move here?"

"Yesterday." Haman replied.

While the five of them are outside, Kinsker is watching from one of the windows. He's glaring as he sees Momiji and Haman near each other. He's gritting his sharp, weasel teeth. He seethes in rage until he notices Momo'o and he perks up and smiles and than he sees Ranmaru and smiles. Kinsker doesn't notice that the door behind him that was closed was opening on it's own.

As Kinsker watches Momiji and Haman are talking to Ranmaru and Momo'o. Soon Haman invites both Ranmaru and Momo'o and the hand gestures were seen. As Haman, Momiji and Kumagai both headed for the front doors. Momo'o's sight caught upon Kinsker who was staring out of the window. Momo'o recognized him and looked away.

"Ooo Momo'o's here and whose that adorable pink haired gal in that outfit. Aw... Today will be so great." Kinsker says in delight. Than he glares "As long as Haman doesn't make a pest of himself... That dirt bag."

Kinsker than turned around as he saw the open door. He was a bit surprised as he thought it was closed. Than he shrugged it off and left the room without closing the door. The door than closed by itself as soon as he was away. Haman showed Ranmaru and Momo'o around some more.

He then opened the door and stood aside to let Momiji, Kumagai, Ranmaru and Momo'o inside and followed them. Ranmaru and Momo'o looked around the foyer and took everything in. As Ranmaru looked around and thought of what she has seen so far of the mansion, she thinks it may be even bigger than Nadeshiko's.

Ranmaru looked at Haman after she looked around "So you moved here yesterday right?"

Haman nods and Ranmaru asks "So how much do you have to unpack?"

"Nothing. The movers that father hired _as_ well as the staff were sent up ahead and got everything ready for us." Haman replies.

Just than Jarvis shows up and he clears his throat. Everyone turns around and looks over at Jarvis. As he goes down the stairs, Jarvis eyes both Ranmaru and Momo'o. He just keeps looking at them.

Ranmaru and her boyfriend both looked at him. They were feeling a tad nervous under his stealy gaze, it was not like Suwano's more warm gaze. Momiji and Haman just looked on and Haman looked somewhat embarrassed for Ranmaru and Momo'o. Ranmaru found herself assuming that Jarvis was acting this way as he may be surprised at her style of dress and Momo'o's ears.

Jarvis finally spoke up to them "Have you been invited by Master Haman?"

They both nod in response. Jarvis than says "That's good to hear. I will inform Master and Madame Ajisai of this."The

He than turned around and he went back up the stairs, he made his way to the master bedroom to see his master and mistress. Haman swiftly turns to his two new guests and he has a forced smile on his face. His eyes are closed and he bows to Ranmaru and Momo'o.

"I'm so very sorry about that... I can only think that Jarvis was staring... Due to well... I'm very sorry." Haman says while bowing once more.

Ranmaru feels bad for Haman and says "Hey! Hey! It's ok don't worry... He may have just been surprised by our respective appearances... No worries."

Momiji was just looking at Haman as was wondering why he's acting as though he has offended Ranmaru and her boyfriend himself. Haman straightens himself up as he had stopped bowing.

"Would you both like to stay for breakfast?" Haman asked Ranmaru and Momo'o.

They both nod with smile as they hadn't really had much for breakfast. Meanwhile, Jarvis enters the master bedroom after he knocked and he saw Kayaba and Kumise watching tv. Kayaba looked at Jarvis.

"What do you want Jarvis?" Kayaba says in a neutral tone.

Jarvis said "We have two more guests sir. Master Haman invited them in."

Kumise says "I see... Well at least he's acting the part of a host... Which he should be able to do so.."

"If he wants to have guests than whatever.. Like I really care what the boy does. Jarvis tell them me and Kumise will see them soon" Kayaba says.

Jarvis just nods and he goes to where Haman and the others are. Momiji is talking with Momo'o and Ranmaru and Kumagai's with Haman, he's letting Momiji and Momo'o and Ranmaru have time with themselves to catch up. Haman is sitting down on the steps of the stairway.

Ranmaru says to Momiji "This is such a great surprise to have you living down here with us again Momiji."

"Yeah I never thought we'd see you again."

Momiji smiles and says "That's so sweet. I must admit I'm glad I was given an assignment here. It's nice to see you all again. Speaking of which how are things with Ichiko and her boyfriend Keita?"

"They're both doing very well. Their relationship is really going strong. Me and Momo'o love to go on double dates with the two of them." Ranmaru smiles as she holds Momo'o's hand.

Momiji said "I'm glad to here that."

Momo'o says "She still misses you... And to be honest we all did."

Momiji was touched to hear this but she tried not to show it "Oh really? That's kinda nice to hear. I had you all on my mind too to be honest... So... About Ichiko..."

"Yes?" Momo'o and Ranmaru say together.

"Besides things with Keita how's Ichiko's life going? Is she happy?" Momiji asks with concern in her voice.

Ranmaru nods and smiles "Yeah she's doing great. Her parents are having more of a presence in her life."

Momiji smiles and says "That's great to hear."

"MOMO'O!"

Everyone is caught by surprise as they look in the direction of where the voice came from. It was Kinsker who jumped from the stairs and he glomps Momo'o knocking him down on his back.

Kinsker cuddles Momo'o and smiles and blushes. Momo'o looks surprised still. Ranmaru also looks surprised as well, Momiji just facepalms. Haman comes over with Kumagai.

"Oh Momo'o cutie.. I missed you so much.." Kinsker says nuzzling Momo'o.

Momo'o gets over the surprise and glares at Kinsker as he tries to break free. He says "Get off me!"

"Oh Momo'o! OH MOMO'O I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Momo'o yells "WELL THE FEELINGS NOT MUTUAL YOU ROTTEN WEASEL!"

Kinsker looks at Momo'o creepily and smirks. As he caresses Momo'o's ears and has a vile look in his eyes. Momo'o looks severely creeped out.

Ranmaru glares at Kinsker as she clenches her fists. Momo'o headbutts Kinsker in the forehead. Kinsker is sent back and staggers as he holds his forehead that was hit. Momo'o backs away as he gets himself up. He's glaring at Kinsker.

He says "You always seem to like it rough. Oh well.. Maybe I'll get your infatuation by hitting you... I'll beat you raw if I have to."

He cracks his knuckles with a devilish smirk. He approaches Kinsker with a creepy loKinok on his face. Ranmaru glares at Kinsker and she points her finger at him and says "Hey you!"

Kinsker looks back at her and sees how mad she looks, Ranmaru charged at Kinsker and she kicks him hard in the face knocking Kinsker into a wall. Momo'o sighed with relief, Haman looked kinda surprised at this.

Momiji smirked, arms folded, at how Ranmaru had done what she did to Kinsker. She was happy that Ranmaru hit that damned weasel.

Ranmaru looked away from Kinsker, she turned her attention to her dog demon boyfriend. She went over to him to check on him. Momo'o went over to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

"That was awesome sweetie! I love watching you fight and thank you for hitting that rotten weasel!" He says with a smile on his face.

Ranmaru smiles as she hugs him back "Hey don't mention it Momo'o anything for you."

Kinsker has in his thoughts "What a woman..."

End of chapter 6.

R&R please.


End file.
